A Twisted Love
by Secretpornthrowaway
Summary: WARNING: Contains graphic content! Reader beware! Marge Simpson comforts a depressed Moe Syslak in his time of need, however, she ends up getting more than she bargained for.


Moe woke up in a sweat. His bedsheets damp and his crotch wet, - his third wet dream in a row - he needed to get laid. He leaned across his bed and grabbed his phone, he toyed around for a bit, then dialed a number and waited attentively as the dial tone droned on.

"Hello, I'd like to hire an escort. To where? How about Orgasmville?!"

Irritated and sexually frustrated he briefly oogled the women in the Sears catalog before leaving his room.

As he began to open the bar light began to creep inside through the windows. Moe sat on one of the barstools, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it all in one fail swoop. He picked up his phone for a second time and dialed the church.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Listen Lady"

"Oh, uh, hey there"

"What's on your mind?"

"I got nothing and no one. I got no reason to live at all"

"Oh Moe! You've got lots to live for!" replied the gentle voice at the end of the line.

"Really?" Moe said, taken aback,"that's not what Reverend Lovejoy's been telling me"

"Moe you're an intelligent, driven, business owner. Any woman would be lucky to have you!"

"Wow... Ya really think so? Wh-who is this?"

"Marge, Marge Simpson"

"Oh. Hey, listen there Midge, why don't yous come down here for a drink? The bar is closed right now and -"

"I'm sorry Moe, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You're right, you're right. Shoulda known a dame like you would never want to be around a troll like me"

"Moe! Don't say those things about yourself. You know what? I will come down!"

"Hot dog! Midge I'm gonna treat you to the time of your life!" Moe leaped in the air with jubilation. He lit candles, poured his finest wine and sat down expectantly.

As the door creaked open and light poured into the bar and angel appeared in the doorway. It appeared as though she levitated into the bar, her immense radiant beauty illuminating the room in her happy aura. Moe couldn't take his eyes off of her, his pent up sexual frustration coupled with the brazen beauty that stood before him made it impossible for his lust filled eyes to peel away. Her eyes wide and sweet, her mouth, tender and moist; her dress clinged to her tight body, her cleavage jutted out, exposing her round tits, her ample buttof understated elegance was hidden, but the outline of her black thong was partially visible through her dress, her legs exposed from the thigh down, were long, soft and beautiful. Moe's eyes took a journey from top to bottom, beginning at her elegant face and ending at her cute little feet.

"H-Hey there, Midge"

"Hiya Moe!" Marge greeted him with a warm smile.

Moe guided her to the table he had set up and as he sat down he could barely contain the smile on his face. As they sat down and began to talk, Moe began to relax, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. The pair drank wine and dined on the snacks Moe would have normally left out for his patrons (mainly pretzels). Then as the evening wore on they inched closer together, both sharing secrets of themselves. Moe shared himself with her because he finally had someone to listen, conversely, Marge shared herself because she had found someone who would not judge her for who she was.

When the sun grew dim and the bottle of wine was deplenished the pair found themselves staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Moe leaned in, his lips gently pressed against Marge's and he reached his hand around her head to pull her in closer. He reached his hand down and placed it on her breast, squeezing it tightly. Marge moaned, yet as soon as she felt the warmth of his embrace she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Moe, but I can't, I'm married."

"But Midge, I thought this was what yous wanted"

"I did… I do, but I can't. It isn't right"

Moe was crushed.

Life seemed to be a cruel joke, he was lifted up so high, only so that when he came slamming back down into the ground it hurt that much more. As Marge began solemnly trodding towards the door Moe grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him, exerting a manly growl as he did so. But this time

Marge was more assertive, she pushed him hard and exclaimed "No! I love my husband! I won't do this!"

Moe glared. He began walking back towards Marge, despite her trying to push him away he backed her up against a wall, pinning her there so that she couldn't move.

"Ya see Midge, the thing is, this ain't up to you no more."

He grabbed her wrists and forced them up against the wall, then moved his lips back towards hers. Marge squirmed, she tried to shake her head away from Moe but he was getting ever closer. She tried to kick him, knee him, force him off but the physical violence only seemed to invigorate him. She fought to pry her arms off the wall but his grip was too strong. His lips pressed against hers, their tongues pressed together, exchanging a mess of saliva. Moe felt her tongue attempt to force his out but his lips were locked to hers. He released her arms and went to work, unzipping her dress. Her body was still pressed against the wall but her hands, now free were battering Moe in the face, head and back. Moe grew frustrated after multiple failed attempts to open the dress and decided to instead rip it open from the front. The fabric tore with ease and like a gift on Christmas tearing away the wrapping paper revealed the present: a unbelievably sexy set of lingerie. Moe threw Marge down on the floor and admired his prize. Her assets were on display, from her perfect rack to her faultless ass.

"Get away from me you monster!" Marge wailed.

She began to scream for help, but before Moe took decisive action, forcing his trusted rag down her throat and muffling her cries.

Moe stripped naked and began to approach Marge's body. She tried to kick him away but he threw her legs aside and crawled on top of her. He reached up and groped her boob for the second time, it was perky, firm and warm; he tore off her brassiere and began to suck at both of her tits, coating each in his spit and leaving bite marks as he ravaged her. Marge squealed and her body jerked in pain as Moe's teeth bit her, she clawed at his back, digging in deeply with her nails and leaving substantial markings. Moe stood, he gripped her by her hair and hauled her up to her knees. Marge stared at him with eyes gleaming with hatred. Moe raised his hand and brought it down, smacking her hard across the face. He then pulled the rag out of her mouth and before she could utter a word, stuffed his cock into her throat. Marge gagged. It was massive, two, three times the size of Homer's cock. She began to bite down hard on his dick, trying to get him off of her, but Moe was unfazed by the pain. He smacked her again, and again, and again, until her eyes began to water and she loosened her bite. Moe removed his cock and examined it, there were teeth marks along the shaft. He grabbed the back of Marge's head and positioned his cock at her mouth, Marge tentatively opened it and Moe, without a moment's hesitation slammed his cock back into her mouth. He forced her head to bob up and down on his dick, pushing the limits of how deep he could go. He felt her hair in his fingers, he gripped it tightly and slowly forced his cock further down her throat. Marge began to push back, her gag reflex was making her head jerk back. But Moe was too strong, he forced himself deeper into her throat and used his strength to stop her from pulling out for air. Marge's head began to shake, she needed air, but Moe's cock was nearly completely inside of her mouth. He thrust his hips forward, forcing the last bit inside. Then he felt a warm liquid surround his cock - Marge had thrown up. He pulled out and Marge gasped for air while vomit pooled in her mouth, but before she could fully catch her breath Moe's dick was back in her mouth, using both spit and vomit as lube his fucked her mouth, thrusting hard and fast shoving his cock as far as it could reach. With each thrust he felt the head of his cock hit the warm soft flesh in the back of her throat. Her tongue rubbed up against the shaft of his cock and her lips locked around the base of his dick creating an incredible suction action. Marge had been using her nails to claw at Moe's chest as he was

fucking her mouth, but to no avail, whatever pain she caused was easily covered up by the pleasure of her sucking his cock. Moe watched Marge's head bob up and down on his rock hard cock and

felt his orgasm growing, he held it at bay for as long as he could but it soon proved too much for him. He grunted and blasted his hot load into her mouth, filling her with cum. As he pulled his dick out of her mouth it was covered in equal parts vomit, spit and cum. Marge evidently did not enjoy the taste of the cum in her mouth, she pursed her lips and shook her head. But Moe stopped her before she could spit, she looked up into his eyes, desperate for mercy, but none came. She gulped down every last drop of his hot load, wincing as she did it.

Moe walked over to the bar and cleaned himself off, then he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured two cups. Marge was lying on the ground panting, she was utterly exhausted, as Moe handed her a glass of bourbon she smacked it out of his hand, shattering the glass along the floor. Moe concluded that was a punishable offense. He stuffed the rag back into her mouth and flipped her over onto her stomach, he lowered her thong, exposing her clean pussy and tiny prick of an asshole. Marge's arms couldn't reach him from there so she had to resort to trying to crawl away while making muffled screams for help through the rag. Moe inserted two of his fingers into her cunt, rubbing her until his fingers were wet with her juices, he then pulled them out and pushed them into her ass. The moment his hands touched her asshole Marge jumped, her attempts to crawl away grew more desperate, she would leap forward, only to have Moe grip her hips and yank her back. When Moe rubbed the head of his cock against her opening she began frantically shaking her head, trying desperately to communicate something to him through the rag. Moe started to push his cock inside of her, the tip of his cock barely fit but he slowly squeezed it inside of her. He then decided that this was going too slowly for his tastes, and slammed the rest of his cock down into her ass, making Marge jump and scream. Fucking someone in the ass was vastly different from fucking a pussy, a pussy puts constant pressure on every part of the dick and the natural lube makes intercourse easy. The ass however has no natural lube and does not pressure the dick all over, there is a tight ring that clenches around the cock as it is being forced into the hole. Moe was certain that he was fucking a virgin asshole. It was too tight, Marge was in too much pain and he wasn't getting much pleasure from the experience. He reached up and snatched some of the lube he had hidden away in advance and rubbed it along his cock. Marge meanwhile had realized that resistance was futile, Moe was too strong for her to escape. Therefore she decided to try another tactic, she yanked the rag out of her mouth and turned to face Moe.

"Please Moe, please stop, it hurts so badly. I-"

Moe motioned for her to come closer to him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his lubricated cock. Marge began to stroke him, her gentle fingers riding up and down his shaft and tickling the head of his dick; this was something she had been doing for years, and she had mastered it. Moe once again grew close to orgasm, but just before he erupted he flipped Marge back on her stomach and sized up her ass for a second time.

"NO! Moe please! I can't, I can't!" Marge began to wail.

Moe forced his now lubricated cock back into her ass, slowly this time, grunting as it squeezed his cock tight. Tears had begun to stream down Marge's cheeks, her mascara began to run and she started to wail.

"Marge you can either be quieter or you can have that rag back in ya mouth" Moe threatened.

While Marge's wails diminished to solemn sniffs Moe began to go to work. Gripping her hips he pulled her body backwards as he thrust his cock forwards, the two meeting in unison to create a slapping sound as flesh met flesh. Marge had stop complaining but her mascara stained face showed nothing but discomfort rather than pleasure. Moe watched as with each thrust her ass jiggled and rippled back and forth. He slapped her ass hard, making Marge shriek and flinch his hand made a loud clap against her ass. Moe smacked her ass over and over until her ass cheeks were bright red from the repeated slaps. Marge's ass was beginning to throb from the repeated abuse, her asshole was contracting back and forth on Moe's cock, the sensation was immense, Moe could barely contain himself. Marge was gasping and squealing as the pain - while subdued - was still hard to handle. Moe leaned forward and gropped one of Marge's tits, squeezing it and pinching one of her nipples. Moe looked down at Marge's slim waistline and widening hips and ample ass which was being crushed onto his cock. Like a wave Moe's orgasm had been building and now it came crashing down with loads of cum shooting from his cock and filling up Marge's ass. Moe pulled out, cum dripped out of Marge's ass, her hole gaping and throbbing from the ravenous fucking it had just received.

"Clean me off" Moe said.

Marge crawled over to him and began to suck his cock clean, she licked up every piece of cum on his cock. Moe looked down at his cock, it was limp, and the head was bright red from all the fucking, his balls ached from all the cum he had been pumping inside of Marge. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Viagra, dumped a handful of pills down his throat and swallowed. He wiped his mouth and stepped back into the bar when he saw Marge, dress, underwear and shoes in hand, trying to force open the door. When she heard Moe's footsteps she whipped around and screamed, she dropped her clothes and pushed open the door to run. Moe dove at her ankles and hauled her down to the ground; Marge screamed at the top of her lungs. Moe slapped her across the face, he hit her until her screams subdued and then he stuffed the rag back into her mouth.

By this time the Viagra had kicked in and Moe's dick was like diamonds. He sat down on Marge's stomach and placed his dick between her tits. Marge moaned exacerbated and collapsed backwards, not resisting, just accepting her fate. While tears grew once more in the corners of her eyes Moe pushed her tits together, surrounding his cock with her milk bags. Her skin was so soft that his cock slid between her boobs with ease. As he continued to thrust Moe leaned over and began to kiss Marge on her collarbone, making his way up her neck and finally reaching her lips. Marge shook her head and turned her head to the side trying to avoid his lips. Moe lowered his head and met her lips, locking them in semi-unison as Marge tried to pull away. He shoved his tongue down her throat and began to taste her. He tasted her warm strawberry lips as he continued to squeeze his cock between her tits. He stopped thrusting and repositioned himself at Marge's feet, he grabbed one and brought it to his mouth, licking from her heel to her tiny blue toes. He sensed Marge was about to kick him so he smacked her hard, right on her cunt, making her shiver with pain. Moe continued to lick her feet, tasting the salty sweat that had built up over the course of the afternoon. He brought his mouth down on her pinky toe then sucked and tickled it with his tongue, he repeated this with each toes until her reached her big toe, which he placed in his mouth and left. He felt Marge move her toe around in his mouth and chased it with his tongue, attacking it and tasting every part of her lovely feet. Then he removed her feet from his mouth and placed them on his cock. He pushed them together and forced his dick in-between, the skin on the bases of her feet were more coarse than her tits and provided a different sensation on his cock. As he slid his cock between her feet he felt her skin scratch the shaft of his cock. Moe looked down at Marge's long legs, elegant feet and cute little toes. He felt Marge squirm as his cock tickled the base of her feet. He felt his balls tighten and then he blew his load, covering Marge's tits and face with his hot cum.

"Lick yerself clean there Midge," Moe ordered with a fiendish grin.

He bent down and placed two of his fingers in her mouth, once they were both properly lubricated he gently pushed them inside of Marge's wet pussy. Marge didn't resist. She knew it was futile, she simply shook her head and softly protested. Moe moved his hips up next to hers, he rubbed the head of his cock against her opening. Marge was on her back facing him, he was on his knees right in front of her pussy. He grabbed her feet and placed them on his shoulders. He used his fingers to spread the lips of her vagina open, then slid his cock inside of her. Marge gasped, it was monstrous, her hand tightened into a fist as he began to force himself inside of her. Moe tried to push his cock deeper but Marge was too tight. She wasn't wet enough for his cock. He began to rub her clit with his fingers, making Marge squirm, he felt her pussy get wetter and he began to slide his cock further into her tight cunt. His cock finally all the way inside her he paused, Marge let out a long breath, anxious for what was to come. Moe pulled his hips back, then thunderously slammed them back against Marge. Marge shrieked, she had never received such a rigorous fucking in her entire life, no one had ravaged her like Moe, not Homer, not her college professor, not even Duff-man, whom she paid $1000 to fuck during Patty's bachelorette party.

"Take my cock you slut" Moe groaned.

Marge could feel his massive cock touching every inch of her pussy. Marge could feel an orgasm building, she tried to stop herself - No! I cannot enjoy this! She told herself, but her body could not understand such complexities, all it understood was that Marge was receiving a glorious fucking. Marge's hands were squeezed into such a tight fist that her nails were digging into her palms. Her toes curled and she felt her pussy tighten, then a wave of warm energy crashed upon her making her moan involuntarily in pleasure. Moe kept fucking her, struggling to keep from busting his load as her pussy tightened over his cock. Marge's breathing became ragged as her body attempted to recover from her earth-shattering orgasm. But before it could, Moe picked her up, so that he was standing and she was hovering in the air, being held up by his arms. Then, Moe dropped her down on his cock, ravishing her pussy once more. Marge could not contain herself, her cunt was extremely sensitive to touch and was still reeling from her first orgasm, which made every single one of Moe's thrusts feel like a micro-orgasm, making her shudder and squeal. Moe pushed his lips forward into her bouncing tits and began to tease her, biting and licking her nipples. He then lowered himself so that he was seated on the floor, with Marge riding his cock.

"Ride me good Marge, or I'll punish yous again" Moe said.

Marge put her feet down on the floor and began ride up and down the full length of Moe's shaft. She moaned as his cock once again filled her tiny pussy. Moe reached his arms up and began to caress her body as she worked. His hands felt her soft tits, as he squeezed Marge let out an even louder moan and began to tremble ever so slightly. Moe reached around her and gripped her ass, slapping it and guiding it up and down his cock. Marge, not wanting to be punished again, turned around and waved her ass in his face, before crouching again, this time on her knees rather than her feet, to ride his cock. On her knees she could not get as hard or ride up and down the entire length of his shaft, but instead, she brought her ass down on his cock in short quick bursts. As she rode him reverse-cowgirl Moe watched her ass ripple as it twerked on his cock. He smacked it hard, making Marge shriek. Then he began to thrust into her as he lay on the ground, making Marge arch her back in pleasure. Marge had started to pant, she felt her legs begin to shake as her orgasm spread through her entire body. She wanted to stay on his cock to feel the full power of her orgasm, but the pleasure grew too strong for her. Moe watched as she began to moan louder and louder, working her tight body harder, forcing herself down on his cock in faster tighter thrusts. Just as Moe began to near orgasm, he felt the initial stage of Marge's orgasm begin. Her pussy tightened and her felt her hold her breath, then as it began to ripple through her body she collapsed, tumbling off his cock and falling onto the floor. The orgasm was too strong, she hadn't been able to handle it's full force. Moe grunted, he had been denied his orgasm. Cum dripped from the tip of his dick, begging to be released.

"Not good enough there Midge, yer gunna need to be punished" Moe said, as he bent her over on her knees.

"No," Marge shook her head,"No please, I can't take anymore"

Her pussy was so sensitive even the slightest touch sent her body into spasms. Moe ignored her completely, he pulled her close, on her hands and knees he slid his cock back inside of her, making her moan loudly and shiver, then he began to fuck her once more. Marge was shaking hard, her body could not take much more. She could no longer hold herself up, her arms collapsed dropping her face on the floor as Moe held up her ass, not letting it fall so that he could keep fucking her. Moe started to smack her ass, their bodies rocked back and forth in unison, both of them teetering on the brink of a euphoric orgasm. Moe's body was growing unstable too, he didn't have the strength to hold Marge up, he dropped her body on the floor and simply continued to fuck her. Marge was there, her body began to convulse, arms and legs jerking in different directions, completely out of her control. She felt Moe's cock tarnish the walls of her pussy and his strong hand slap her ass. She let out a scream, not an ordinary scream but a scream of pure pleasure, a scream that she could not contain, it was not a louder than average moan but a loud guttural roar signifying the massive pleasure she was experiencing. She her cunt squeeze around Moe's cock, and she felt him shake, he slapped her ass until he was too weak to continue, then he collapsed on top of her, weakly continuing to thrust. Marge felt as his cock seemed to grow even bigger, triggering another wave of orgasmic pleasure and making her pussy tighten even more. Her cunt was gushing juices all over Moe's cock, she began to squirt all over him. Moe reached his hand down and began to rub her clit again. Her toes curled and she started to scream again, her eyes rolled back into her head and every muscle in her body tensed

Then, the tension was released.

Both of their bodies shaking, Moe blasted load after load into her vagina, pumping her full of his cum. Marge meanwhile could not even process what was happening, her senses were overloaded, they could only feel wave after wave of orgasm. Her juices met Moe's as they gushed over his cock. Their bodies vibrated, they were beaming pure energy. Marge turned, careful to leave Moe's cock inside of her as she did so, then, once facing Moe, she reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him close, and pressed their lips together in an expression of pure passion. Their tongues explored each others mouths, making a heated exchange of saliva. The lip locked lovers pulled one another closer, as though they could never be satisfied unless every inch of their bodies was connected. Moe's cock was still deeply entrenched inside Marge's pussy, and both of their parts were throbbing from such vigorous use. The tangled up mess sweat, cum and saliva collapsed one final time, and began to fall into a deep sleep, arms and legs locked around each other. As Moe began to drift off, he knew that he had finally made it to Orgasmville.


End file.
